muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scooch
Creature Shop Hi there! Thanks for the update on the Frances article. According to this press release archived from Henson.com, the London Creature Shop closed in 2005. Does recent work on Frances mean that it has been re-opened? Thanks. —Scott (talk) 17:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hi Scott, not sure what's happening with Frances. The work we did on it was just before the London Shop closed.I'll try and find out from Brian. Mak User:Scooch Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 22:00, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi Scott, I updated and corrected my history on the Mak Wilson page but may have got the formatting wrong. It might be worth you checking and correcting. Thanks, Mak. -- User:Scooch ::It's great to have you here! Don't worry about formatting. Someone will come along and fix the technical stuff. What matters is the content. Feel free to poke around and make any corrections where you see fit. —Scott (talk) 22:21, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks Scott. The intro to the page isn't quitev right but I couldn't see how to change that. Can you advise. -- User:Scooch ::::Do you mean the main page of the website, or your article at Mak Wilson? ::::Also, feel free to reply here. I have user talk pages on my watch list, so I'll see when it's edited. Ultimately it makes user talk pages easier to read where there's a coherent conversation rather than just replies to one another. —Scott (talk) 22:27, 8 November 2007 (UTC) The bit that says... Mak Wilson (b. 1957) is an English puppeteer who has worked on numerous Creature Shop and Muppet projects, beginning with The Dark Crystal. He had previously toured on stage, often performing as a mime. He is currently animation director at Jim Henson's Creature Shop, supervising digital characters in such projects as Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story. It should say something like... Mak Wilson (b. 1957) is an English puppeteer who has worked on numerous Creature Shop and Muppet projects, beginning with The Dark Crystal. He had previously toured on stage, often performing as a puppeteeer, amsk and mime artist. Since the demise of the Creature Shop in London he is now freelance, but still works with two Muppet producers, Martin Baker and Pete Coogan, and their new company Baker Coogan Productions. Thanks, Mak :Sure, go right ahead. Anything on a wiki is editable, so if there are adjustments you'd like to make to that text, you're free to do so by clicking on the EDIT THIS PAGE link at the top of the article. Then, just type away at it like you did with the credits sections. —Scott (talk) 23:06, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Scott, That's the problem. I can't change that section as it doesn't appear when I do press edit. Pressing the top edit button only brings up the credits section and the bottum edit button the links section, but nowhere brings up the top, intro section. ::It's ok Scott, found it! Thanks, Mak :::Great, glad you found it! The wiki format is tricky at first, but you get the hang of it pretty quickly. —Scott (talk) 08:08, 9 November 2007 (UTC)